Fine By Me
by Theanythingirls
Summary: What happens when Ally writes a song and makes the song specifically for Austin? I suck at summaries! Give it a try!


**Okay, so this is my first FanFiction and I'll write more in the future with my friend, who is co-owner, and sometime in October, we'll write a really nasty M rated story and a boring k or k+, but for now, enjoy my actual story that is a one-shot, but tell me if I should make chapters and stuff. So, now on with the story. _**

_**Austin POV**_

I stared as the brunette came in with her bouncing curls eager with writing a new song for Jimmy Starr. "Shall we get started?" I smiled and nodded as Ally led me to the practice room, with a big grin. "So for today, I wanted to write a love song, that is still energetic but also has a deep meaning." I just stared at her, barely processing what she was saying, but I heard something about a love song, so I knew to just nod and smile, still staring at her beautiful brown doe eyes. I wondered what it would be like to be her one and only. It must have been a while because I only snapped back when I heard my phone ring and realized that it was... _Ally_? I hesitantly answered, and she just stated "Hi, yeah, can you actually listen Austin?" Then she hung up and I realized she left. _Oops". _ _

Next day

We were back in the practice room for a song and Ally was humming a new beat to a song and occasionally playing the keys on the piano while writing the songs. Then she turned to me with a glint in her eyes that I couldn't decode. She broke the silence by saying, "I'm done." She then turned around and started playing a fun song.

_**You're not the type**_  
_**Type of girl to remain**_  
_**With the guy, with the guy too shy**_  
_**Too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you forever**_  
_**I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees**_  
_**With his hands clasped tight**_  
_**Begging, begging you please**_  
_**To stay with him for worse and for better**_

_**But I'm staring at you now**_  
_**There's no one else around**_  
_**I'm thinking you're the girl for me**_

_**I'm just saying it's fine by me**_  
_**If you never leave**_  
_**And we can live like this forever**_  
_**It's fine by me**_

_**In the past I would try**_  
_**Try hard to commit to a girl**_  
_**Wouldn't get too far**_  
_**And it always somehow seemed to fall apart**_

_**But with you, with you, with you**_  
_**I can see what I need**_  
_**I can dream realistically**_  
_**I knew that this was different from the start**_

_**And it seems that every time**_  
_**We're eye to eye**_  
_**I can find another piece of you**_  
_**That I don't wanna lose**_

_**And I'm staring at you now**_  
_**There's no one else around**_  
_**I'm thinking you're the girl I need**_

_**I'm just saying it's fine by me**_  
_**If you never leave**_  
_**And we can live like this forever**_  
_**It's fine by me**_

_**I'm just saying it's fine by me**_  
_**If you never leave**_  
_**And we can live like this forever**_  
_**It's fine by me**_

_**And it's never easy**_  
_**Darling, believe me**_  
_**I'm as skeptical as you**_  
_**When I think of life without 'us'**_  
_**Seems like "what we supposed to do?"**_  
_**But I don't wanna come on too strong**_

_**I'm just saying it's fine by me**_  
_**If you never leave**_  
_**We can live like this forever**_  
_**It's fine by me**_

_**Fine By Me by Andy Grammer**_

I was stunned, it described my situation perfectly, but before I realized we were ever so slowly leaning in, and by the looks of things, Ally wasn't objecting.

_Ally's POV_

Austin and I were leaning in, which is what I was planning for, see I have liked Austin for the longest time, but only realized it after my mess-up with Dallas when I had asked to dance with me at Trish's Quincenara. He had comforted me at the time and I realized why I we were inseparable, people have always said we had a special connection, if you didn't know us, you would think we were a couple. Anyways, Austin was leaning in and we had barely brushed our lips when the instruments filled the store of Sonic Boom. "_Damn it."_ "What was that?" Austin started towards the door and I stopped him, "Austin? I needed to tell you something I forgot before we go down." I knew, it was now or never, he replied "What is it Alls?" I braced myself and I kissed him. He was surprised but quickly recovered and our lips were moving in such a perfect sync, I forgot about everything around me until the next crash. _Crash!_ I departed from Austin and went down to see what was going on.

_Austin's POV_

Wow. I touched my lips where Ally kissed me, I've imagined it so many times and couldn't help but feel this was just a daydream. It felt so real, I was surprised that she did kiss me first, when I imagine it, I kiss her first, but then again, every time I imagine it, we're getting married right after. I always thought _Ally Moon _sounded better, that and that I was probably distracted for 30 minutes until Ally came and sat down next to me. She looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but to smile, she just had that effect on people. "Are you okay?" Her voice full of pure concern, proved that she cared about me. "Yeah, about earlier-." "I just didn't know what to do and I-I" She sighed, "I don't know, but every every time you look at me, every time you-" I kissed her for her to stop talking, and because it felt so good to know that our feelings were mutual. "Ally, I loved you since the day we met and only now have I had the guts to say that. Okay? I love you Allison Marie Dawson, so before I chicken out, I'm going to ask you something, okay?" She nodded slightly taking and processing everything. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_Ally's POV_

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" When he said, I thought I just melted inside, god help me, and he did because somehow he made me say confidently, "No." He stared at me with the most hurt and saddest expression ever, "No?" I replied softly, "Yeah, no, I would love to be your girlfriend, Austin, I loved you ever since we met to, the way your hair flops in the right places, the way you're so laid-back but protective of us at the same time, your love for _pancakes._" I giggled at his stunned face. "Austin, I love you too."

_Austin's POV_

"No?" She kept babbling until, "I would love to be your girlfriend." I stood there shocked, I felt like flying 50 feet up, then she kept saying things until I heard one line, the line I've longed for forever. "Austin, I love you too." That did, I took her petite waist and pulled her in for a long, soft, and passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, we pulled away and I asked, "Where do we go from here?"

**Hi! So before you hate on it, I first wanted to say, I'm not the owner, I'm also co-owner, but my friend is co-owner, this is OUR thing and this makes us equals, so hopefully she is making hers at the moment and signs it her way, but this is mine, so review, review, review guys, tell me if you want a sequel or more chapters, or what, just tell. Well bye Guys!**

**-M.M.B**


End file.
